sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight the Fox
Midnight is a dark-gray fox, who is a couple with Mephiles, made by User:VanillaTheCat. (read history). Personality Midnight is actually quite on the childish side. Since her parents were killed when she was 6, and she had no company since then (until today of course), she still acts somewhat like a 6-year old. She tries to avoid talking to people as much as possible, knowing that she is slightly infused with asperger syndrome, and can never talk to anyone too well. She covers her "sad and childish" personality by acting somewhat serious, but not cold. She can't figure out which side she's on, Mephiles' or Sonic's. She and Mephiles are a couple, but at the same time wants to protect everyone on Sonic's side, and whenever Mephiles tries to kill any of the heroes, Midnight uses her invisibility power and watches the whole fight, and at the end of it, if they are hurt, dead or unconcious, she will revive them, after Mephiles leaves of course so he won't think she betrayed him. Powers Midnight's powers don't exactly have a specific name. They look like electricity and have almost identical effects. They basically look exactly like lightning if it was red. This power comes out of her tail and hands and is powerful enough to destroy a whole city in under 7 minutes. Appearance Midnight's fur color is often mistaken for black, while it is actually just a very dark grey color. She has the same eye shape as Blaze's, and are red. Her dress goes up to nearly her knees, and is a very dark purple color. She has gloves like Blaze's, except the fur part of the glove is red. She has red slip-on shoes, and dark purple socks that go a little past her ankles. She has a side parting hair, the same color as her main fur color. History Midnight used to be a completely normal girl (with the exception of powers, of course). One day, both of her parents and all of her siblings were killed by two men, Midnight managed to kill them just before they got to her, since she was she strongest in the family,' ''despite being what? 6 years old at the time?' Sad ever since that day. 'Grammar. A teenager soon found her crying and was her guardian for a few months before the same people who killed her parents framed him for murder'' lolwut shouldn't you explain why?, and he was killed by a few good guys. '''''OKAY HOLD UP. 'Good guys' don't defy the law when someone is merely CLAIMED to be a murderer. Wouldn't it make sense if he got a trial and was sentenced to death? Not killed buy 'good guys'? Midnight swore to get revenge after this, for the world taking away everything she cared about, making her become a villain. Mephiles wanted to destroy the world, making him want to stop Midnight. Okay this makes no sense. Mephiles has no reason to stop Midnight, he would most likely use her as pawn since their goals are very similiar. It's not like he wants to save the world, nor does she. So why? Why is he all of a sudden wanting to stop her? He asked her why she wanted revenge, and then he got her parents back by going back in time and killing the two people who killed her parents. Mephiles would not do such a thing, he is an emotionless vile being. Mephiles and Midnight soon realised they were starting to feel a strong bond with eachother, but showed no signs of it. Midnight nearly hugged Mephiles when she got her parents back out of pure thankfulness, but Mephiles stopped her just before she did, then Midnight realized she was trying to hug him for a moment, then she blushed a little, then Mephiles her a kiss on her forehead instead. Why??? ''This is when they became a couple. ''A six year old and a centuries old being who has no capacity to love.. Might wanna rethink this. Trivia * Other than the fact Midnight's powers are incredibly strong, Midnight's body is actually very weak, but most don't know this because they can't get past her powers. If you're able to get past her powers you'll be able to defeat her easily. * Midnight is possibly a mary-sue, and I might revamp her p-p Fans of This Character Haters of This Character Gallery SOMETHING THE FOX.png|Recolored from Tails TAA DAA.png|Recolored from Tails Midnight cuz I was bored o3o.png|Recolored from Tails Category:Shame Board